


I Never Recived My Acceptance Letter To Hogwarts, So I'm Leaving The Shire To Become A Jedi!

by withoutWIFI



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crack Fic, Gen, Hogwarts, Jedi, Padawan, Serious, internet joke, shire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutWIFI/pseuds/withoutWIFI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little crack fic based off of that joke (see title). However I took writing this seriously, and it is quality and entertaining without too much tom foolery. Enjoy!<br/>Bagma Baggins is a hobbit, and like her ancestors is destined to go on a great adventure. However with no Hogwarts Letter, she can't be a witch. So she becomes a Jedi. But how does a simple hobbit do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Recived My Acceptance Letter To Hogwarts, So I'm Leaving The Shire To Become A Jedi!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said crack fic!  
> Though well written for one.

A long long time ago in a shire far far away there lived a hobbit...

 

Bagma Baggins was a hobbit, and like her predecessors she was bound for adventures far and wide. Bagma knew she would be great. Unlike the majority of her family, she was only half hobbit. Her mother had gone off on her own small adventure and found herself deeply enamored with a roaming elvish Lord. Their romance had been brief, and her mother returned to the Shire. It was there she birthed and raised Bagma.

The young hobbit elf had come to terms that she would never truly know anything real about her father because her mother hadn't. Plus it didn't help that he rejected her mother, upon realising the severity of what he had done.

But Bagma was well off without the man. Her life in the Shire was great, and soon she would leave to find her very own adventure. After all she took more after her father in stature. Soon the Shire would be an unsuitable size place for her to live.

So she left. For many days and nights, the young hobbit journeyed, looking for a place to call the home of her adventure, and one dark she finally found it...

A huge imposing castle reaching up toward the heavens. A wort iron gate, and the sign read Hogwarts... Bagma knew this was the place she would call her home... So sho did what any reasonable Baggins would do. She climbed over the barrier and made her way to the grand entry doors. Upon entering she was able to quickly pick up the scent of a grand feast. So of course she followed it.

The Great Hall was simply splendid. The colors and sounds that filled the air. However the people there quickly took notice of her look of awe and began to flash the oddest of looks at her.

"Where are her shoes?" One of the gawkers gawked, and another sneered, "She don't even go here! Where in Merlin did she roll in from?"

Bagma shied away, as the harsh whispers began from everyone in attendance. It died away when a man with a graying beard stood and addressed her...

"What brings you to Hogwarts, curious child? Have you come to train you magical skills?"

Bagma felt her heart rise at the man's words, as she spouted out, "I have come looking for an adventure! I don't think I have magic, but my father was an elf and my mother is a kindly hobbit! Is it okay if I stay here?"

"Oh poor child..." the wondrous man sighed gravely, "But Hogwarts is for witches and wizards, not hobbits or elves... You may stay the night and feast with us, but you will not find your adventure here... There will be no acceptance letter for you to claim."

Bagma felt her heart drop into her throat, but she cheered herself up from that funk by telling herself, "How many hobbits have possibly eaten here or stayed even the night. Even if I don't find my big adventure here, I'll always remember this as a stepping stone into that grand vast adventure!" And even though it would only be for the night, the wise ageing man made her feel at home. She was sorted and everything.

The smelly out hat had placed her into Hufflepuff after careful deliberation. He had thought of placing her in Slytherin, but seeing as it was only one night and while destined for greatness, she was an incredibly loyal person. Plus he wanted her one night there be a joyous occasion for her. She quickly found that she enjoyed her company of magical children and was sure sorry to leave them, when their morning classes commenced. Though an odd woman told her that she must go to the endless plains to their south, and there she would find the only adventure that would be able to challenge her. So she did the only thing a reasonable Baggins would do and went off to find that adventure.

It was there that she found herself face to face with a small green man. He was even shorter than a hobbit and had greying hair. He wasn't surprised to see her it seemed, for her spoke to her.

"Waited long for this moment you have. Begins here your adventure does."

Bagma felt a giant grin spread across her, as she spout out, "Really! Thank you! So what great evils shall we be vanishing?!?!"

"Patience young child, first learn the ways of the Jedi you must. Then fight your evils you can. A padawon you must be. Child, what say you? Shall a Jedi you become?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll do it! I'm going to become the greatest Jedi ever!!!"

 

The End...


End file.
